Walking A Mile
by TwiliDragonRin
Summary: Modern AU. 18 year old, Zelda Harkinian, was born with a heart defect that limits her to do what she wants. When she was out walking and has an episode, she is tended to by, 20 year old, Samus Aran, a woman who secludes herself from the rest of the neighborhood. A fascination was born within the young woman that forms into a sudden affection.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This is my normal morning. My mother checking in on me with a stethoscope placed up to my chest and my father monitoring my breathing everyday in and out for as long as I can remember. My parents were always cautious about letting me go out with my friends, even going to school worried them. It's been like this for so long that sometimes I feel like I would never get better. All because I was born with a heart defect.

"Zelda sweetie," my mother called out from the kitchen. "Don't forget that we have an appointment with your cardiologist tomorrow after school."

"Of course mother!" I reply to her as I made my way to the front door. "I'm going to take my walk now!"

"Alright then but be careful. Do you have your phone with you?"

I wave my phone in front of her vision and smile. With a nod, I put my phone in my pocket and I told her, "I do, I have you and dad's phone number and I know how to get home. I also have the paramedics on speed dial in case anything happens. But mother, you seriously don't have anything to be worried about."

"I know but you know how much I worry about you, especially with your condition."

I stare down at the front door's knob and then sighed. "I know..." I open the door then step outside. "I love you, I'll be back in an hour." I did not wait for my mother's response as I closed the door. I walked away from my house and crossed the street after looking both ways.

Even though the doctors told me about my condition, they said that I still have to exercise to maintain a "healthy" lifestyle. My parents did not want me to do anything too "extreme" or...just anything in general. A year ago I was able to talk to them about letting me at least go out and walk in front of my house for ten minutes at most. As the months progressed, they eventually let me walk around the neighborhood and my time was pushed back longer once they saw how I managed to walk without having some type of scene.

I keep walking down the sidewalk until I hit a corner. Looking both ways again, I crossed the street to my left and continued on, passing eight houses and then I stopped at another corner. I turned my head to the right where the path continued. If I go there, it'll eventually take me to my house, however it's a short walk and I honestly prefer to walk a little farther. I stare straight ahead to a path I don't take, part of the neighborhood that I'm more unfamiliar with.

With a shrug of my shoulders, I crossed the street and go on ahead to the unfamiliar path. All the houses around me were completely new to me, the structures and colors I don't even know the people who lives in this part of the neighborhood since I rarely go here in the first place. I must say that not that many people are outside though.

A little ways ahead, I see someone outside of their house watering their lawn. As I keep walking I take note at the person's features, it's a woman I could already tell by how the body curved at certain areas once she turned her back towards me. She wore a jeans jacket and black pants. Why on earth would someone wear a jacket in the afternoon especially with how hot it is?

I walked passed the woman's house, taking note her alluring blond hair that complimented her strangely breath-taking body. Her grass glistened from the water droplets that radiated from the sun's light. On her driveway sat a red mustang, perfectly polished as if were just brand new. Her house does not seem very big though, it's only one story so I guess it's to be expected.

The woman turned her head, her eyes met mine and I stopped walking. I finally released my breath not knowing that I was even holding it in. Her eyes gave off a hint of anger from them. She wanted me to walk away and not look at her again. Her body turned fully around and I noticed that she had no shirt on, just a bra and a jacket. My checks grew warm from the embarrassment of staring at her for too long and I turned my head away and continued my walk.

What was wrong with me? I do not understand why I was staring. I also don't understand why she seemed to hated me, I only walked by her house. Such hatred, I've never felt such hatred from someone before.

"Ack!"

I feel myself becoming a little winded. I sucked in air and then I gasped, feeling a sharp pain surge through my chest. I fell on one knee and placed a hand over my chest, gripping my shirt tightly. It hurt, my chest hurts.

"No...not now. I can't have a scene now..."

I suddenly remembered that I had my phone with me. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone but my hand quivered so much that my phone dropped from my grip. The rest of my body collapsed on the ground with every single part of my limbs writhing in anguish. I couldn't breathe anymore.

"...H-He...lp..." I gasped.

At that moment, I heard footsteps rushing over towards me. Everything around me was getting blurry and I couldn't see who was coming, my heart was throbbing in my ears. The last thing I heard was a voice speaking to me softly.

"It's going to be okay," the voice said. "Hold on, you're going to be okay."

At that moment, my eyes closed and the darkness engulfed me.

[=_]

"No, I don't know why the girl passed out in front of my house. She's not in critical condition I made sure of that, but she's lying down on my couch at the moment."

That voice. Who is that?

"Okay, I will wait for the ambulance. How long will it take?" A pause. The voice was a woman, I could tell by the person's tone. "Ten minutes, fine. Just hurry." The woman sighed in annoyance, her footsteps walked away from where I was and then there was silence.

I had to get up, I need to wake up, I don't even know where I am. My eyes slowly fluttered open and the light burned my iris. I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes furiously to keep the burning sensation away. A thud in my chest caused me to feel winded. I placed a hand on my chest and felt my heart palpitating.

"Looks like you're awake."

My heart leaped in my chest and I turned my head, my eyes grew wide when I saw the woman. It was the same woman who was outside watering her front lawn. She stood in the middle of the kitchen with a glass of water in her hand. Her jacket's gone and yet she still has no shirt on, she is currently in her bra and pants. Why did it suddenly get so hot?

"What, you're not even going to talk?" she raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her drink.

"O-oh! I ah...I cannot thank you enough for helping me," I stammered thankfully as I sat up on the couch. I felt the thud in my chest once again. "I heard you...you said that an ambulance will be here soon... Is this true?"

"Yeah, a random girl passed out in front of my house and I rather let the hospital take care of you instead of me." The tone of what she said made me cringe in the inside but I tried to remain my composure on the outside.

I cleared my throat. "I do apologize for this though...I do hope I did not cause you much trouble ma'am."

"It's fine. And don't call me ma'am."

I twiddled my fingers. "Well then...what is your name? It will make it easier if I knew your name."

The woman finished her glass of water and set it in the sink. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I currently sit in and leaned her body against a sofa in front of me. "My name is Samus Aran."

"Samus Aran," I repeated. I let the name roll off my tongue and took a note at how it sounded. "It's a beautiful name. My name is Zelda Harkinian, it's a pleasure to meet you Samus."

"Harkinian?" Samus shifted her body on the couch and stood up straight. "Harkinian, you mean one of the richest families in the neighborhood?" I nodded my head. "Sheesh of all people I help, it has to be a Harkinian."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I glared at her.

"Nothing, nothing, it's nothing. Anyways, just lay back down and wait until the ambulance gets here. I'm going to go outside and finish watering the lawn." Before I could say anything else, she left through the front door, leaving me alone in her living room.

Samus, quite the person I must say, she seemed to be in a hurry to get out of the room. Does she not want me around? Maybe it's the fact that I'm a random stranger in her house. Either way, she acted really calm and unentertained with me that's for sure. I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it beat hard against my chest. It must be the aftermath.

I heard the sirens from the ambulance approaching the house, knowing very well that it's coming for me. My heart suddenly sped up against my chest and I coughed from feeling winded. I don't want to go to the hospital. I want to stay here. I just don't want my parents to worry about me, I don't want to be hooked up to machines again. I want to stay.

The door closed and startled me out of my thoughts. I stared at the front door where Samus stood, she must have walked in when I wasn't paying attention.

"They're coming, I'll take you outside now," she said while she pointed out the window.

"Oh, thank you," I responded, sounding a little upset.

Samus leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest, I noticed that she was staring at me intently. Does she want me to hurry up and leave? Is she waiting for me to get up? Why is she staring at me like that?

"I think that someone who just barely survived a heart attack would be glad to go to the hospital."

I blinked. "I...what?"

"You're sad. Why?"

I shook my head. "I'm not upset, honest."

"You really suck when it comes to lying," she bluntly added. "So why are you upset?"

I stared down at my hands, watching my fingers curl up and clutched the hem of my shirt. "I don't want to be taken to the hospital..." When I didn't hear Samus say anything, I continued on. "I've been in there for my entire life, I don't want to be put back in there..." My tighten the grip on my shirt and I stared at Samus. "Please, please don't let them take me!" I pleaded. "Please!"

"You have to go, I can't tell them otherwise."

I immediately stood up, suddenly feeling the room around me spin. A worried look on Samus' face caught me by surprise, as the woman stepped away from the wall. "Please! Please don't make me go!"

Samus sighed. "I know I'm going to regret this." She pointed toward the hallway leading out of the living room. "Down the hallway, last door on the right is the guest bedroom. Stay in there until I say so."

I smiled brightly and bow my head. "Samus, thank you so very much!"

"Don't thank me yet," she growled which caused me to flinch. "Hurry up and get in there before you get caught by the paramedics."

"R-right." Samus opened the door and walked out of the house once more while I made my way down the hallway. It's a narrow hallway with two doors to the left and three to the right. Going down the hallway, I entered the last door on the right.

Nothing much was in the room, only a queen sized bed and a nightstand with a decorative lamp sitting on it. Other than that, nothing else was in the bedroom. I heard the doors slam open, causing me to jump and close the room's door quickly. Pressing my ear against the wall, I listened in closely to the chatter that was going on outside the room.

"Look, I told you that the girl took off running. How many damn times do I have to say it?!" Samus sounded like she was getting quite frustrated.

"Listen lady, we got a call from this address saying that a girl passed out in front of someone's lawn," a deep voice spoke. "As a paramedic, I must find the person in danger and I suspect that she is in this house."

"I already told you that she ran away," Samus growled. "You are not listening to me-"

Beyond that, I could not hear Samus and the paramedic speak because my heart was thumping loudly in my ears. I moved away from the wall and lied down on the bed, once again placing a hand to my chest. I guess the only thing I can do is wait until Samus tells me that I can get out.

Upon waiting several minutes with my heart still thumping like crazy, a knock on the door startled me. I sat right back up and stared directly at the door. Was it Samus? Or the paramedic?

"You can come out now."

I released my breath. "Oh...it's you," I say to myself.

The door opened and Samus walked into the room. She sighed and leaned against the wall, is it just me or does she do that a lot?

"I convinced the guy that you're at some other house. Took me a while but there, happy?"

I smiled brightly at her and rushed over to Samus, hugging her tightly. "Oh thank you so much!"

"Ah! Hey, let go of me!" she growled as she pushed me off of her.

I landed on the bed and stared up at her. A simple let go would have been nice instead of adding a shove to that request. Before I could say anything, she turned her heels and begun to walk out of the room. Not being quite satisfied with how that went out, I followed the woman out of the room and back into the living room.

"You can leave now."

Her sudden words caught me off guard. I paused and stood silently before processing how harsh that came out.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, get out."

I blinked. Is she really kicking me out? I shook my head and asked hesitantly, "Where did the sudden attitude come from...?"

"It's not sudden," she bluntly told me. "You were supposed to leave with those men, not stay here."

I tilted my head. "If I was supposed to leave-then why did you agree to hide me?"

Samus shook her head. "Just leave. Now. You overstayed you welcome already."

Why help me, if you were just going to force me out in the end? I would like to ask her that but I didn't, what was the point if I'm just going to be yelled at. I sighed and made my way to the front door instead.

"I really couldn't thank you enough...thank you for not sending me there."

With that said I opened the door and left her house.

[=_]

"No way, you actually went inside Samus Aran's house?" my friend spoke a little too loudly through the speakers.

I had to pull my earbud away to keep him from blasting my ears. I crossed my legs and brought my laptop onto my lap, staring at the screen with my friend's icon flashing.

"Ike, please...my ears," I whined. I put the earbud back in my ear and listen in to Ike laughing. Even though he couldn't see me, I still pouted.

"But still Zel, you aren't pulling my leg here?" Ike pressed on.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, how do you even know Samus?"

"Oh come on, you can't really tell me that you don't know who Lady Aran is." When I didn't respond to him, his laughter died out.

"Ike?" Did he hang up? No, I can hear his breathing.

"How do you not know Samus?"

I shrugged. "I don't really know. I told you, I had another," I drifted away from the sentence. He knew what happened without me needing to say something. He urged me to continue on. "She brought me into her home during my scene."

"That doesn't seem like Samus. At least not from what I've heard."

"Do tell, how do you know Samus?"

"Well, first thing is that I only know her from what people have told me. Other than her going out to water her lawn, no one gets to see her afterwards. She used to be a police officer actually."

I blinked. "Was she?"

"Yeah, a few years back before your parents let you go out she was actually an important part in the force. When something involves shoot outs or robbery, even when there is a fire, Samus was always called in for everything."

"It sounded like she was great at what she did. Everyone must have admired her."

Ike sighed. "Not really, the truth is that everyone kind of feared her."

I shuddered. "Why?"

"I'm not sure. That's where the rumors start coming in. I heard that she doesn't hesitate to kill anyone, if you get in her way then there will be no mercy." He paused. "I also heard that she killed a little girl, again, no hesitation."

My stomach churned. She wouldn't do that, no one would kill an innocent bystander much less a little girl without hesitation. Samus did not seem like the kind of person who would kill on instinct. Her attitude however, bother me a lot especially since she seemed conflicted with me staying in her house any longer.

"There's more about her but I should stop talking about it." Ike chuckled softly, like if he was trying to calm himself down. "I must be worrying you, but I do want to warn you to stay away from her."

"But, if she is as dangerous as you think she may be, then why did she bring me into her house? Why would she call the ambulance for help?"

Though now that I think about it, she really wanted me to get out of her house. It was like either she didn't want to help in the beginning or she felt completely uncomfortable with my presence in the house. Not to mention with the fact that my last name was Harkinian. I don't know what she has with my family or why she seemed to hate it, but for now maybe I should just forget about her. It seemed to be better said than done.

"Zelda? Zelda you there?"

I shook my head and snapped out of my thoughts. "Oh, yeah Ike. I'm here. Sorry, I was just...thinking."

"I could tell, you always get quiet when you think. Would you like to tell me what's up?"

"It's nothing Ike, maybe I'm just being paranoid or something."

"Well I would like to know why you are getting paranoid but if you don't want to talk about it then it's fine. Just, don't bottle up your emotions alright? You know that's not good for your heart."

Even though he can't see me I still nodded my head.

"I know you're still on the down low but do you think you'll come to school tomorrow? Or..."

"With the heart attack that I had earlier today, I don't think it would be a good idea for me to go. I'm not sure what I will tell my parents without them knowing that I had a scene early."

With a breathy sigh, Ike's tone changed. "Because you don't want your parents to take you to the hospital. I don't get it Zel, why do you hate hospitals?"

"It's nothing honestly, you wouldn't understand."

"Whatever you say, princess." The irritation in his voice stung.

I never really told him why I despise hospitals. It's nothing that I really want to put out there but still, he is my friend so I should tell him, right? Then again, I haven't really told any of my other friends. Not even my parents know. If anything, I would like to have at least something private to myself.

When I heard nothing from him, I knew that he was completely done for the day.

"Ike, look, you must be busy with homework so I'll just leave. Besides, I have things to attend to."

I didn't wait for him to reply, I pulled my earbud away from my ear and ended the call by nearly slamming my laptop shut. I plopped back onto my bed and lied there staring at my ceiling for what seemed like an hour. As I stared at the ceiling, I replayed the scene with Samus in my mind.

Why did she help me? Why even help me if she didn't want me in her home at all?

And what bothered me the most was the look in her eyes. She was distant, she was wary, was she hurt? and with what Ike had told me about her, she certainly has history in this neighborhood. So why does she have that painful look in her eyes?

I want to know. I wish to know. But would she let me?

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think of this chapter? Would you like to see more of this story? Or is it better if I just drop it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I walked up the driveway stopping right in front of the door. I stood there and held my breath. Samus' house looked the same as it did last time I was here except with the black pickup truck parked on the curb. It was until a few days ago that I had my episode in front of her lawn and I know that I did thank her, but she still wouldn't leave my mind.

Even during school Samus was on my mind. If it wasn't for Ike, maybe I wouldn't be so intrigued with that woman even more than I had to. Then again...I was already wondering about her before he even brought up her life. I wonder what truly happened.

I shook my head. I'm stalling. I need to talk to her again, I have to see her. It's now or never.

I raised my hand and I'm about to ring the doorbell, but I froze when I heard something shatter on the other side of the door. My heart jumped in my chest and I took a step back.

"W-what was-"

"Get the fuck out now!" I heard a voice say from inside the house.

My heart throbbed. "Samus?" I hear footsteps rushing towards the front door. "Gotta hide!" I ran away from the front door and went around the corner of the house. The front door opened and I saw two people storm out of the building.

"Why do you have to fucking act like that?!" the same voice from earlier yelled out.

"Enough, I'm already leaving so be grateful." a different person said.

I poke my head out slightly. I see a man very muscular, tall with facial hair walking toward the truck and Samus is following right behind. Could that be her husband or something? But something isn't right. The man got in and started his truck.

"You better not fucking come back, I don't want to see your face again," Samus hissed.

"Not like I was planning on it sweetheart," he winked at her. I felt my heart throb, I didn't like this guy one bit. "Thanks for letting me hang around, see you some other time." With a single flick of his hand, he drove away.

Samus crossed her arms and sighed. "Damn it Snake."

I coughed harshly from feeling my heart throb once more. Samus turned around and raised her brow.

"Ah...h-hi," I stammered as I walk out of my hiding spot.

"You," she glared. "As if I already have enough to deal with." She pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why are you here?"

"I...um..." I honestly didn't think of exactly why I was here. I just wanted to see Samus again, but I didn't even have a single clue as to why I'm here. I couldn't tell her that I wanted to see her. So what do I say?

"Well?"

I might as well say it. No point in hiding it to this woman so I smiled and said, "I just wanted to see you again."

I felt happy after seeing her eyes lit up. I do not think that she expected me to say that since she is giving me that weird look like I'm crazy. She closed her eyes and made her way toward the front door, leaving me behind outside. I guess she was not all too good about my response. Maybe I shouldn't be here. I looked down and begun to take my leave until I heard her behind me.

"Aren't you coming in?"

I stopped and turned around. Samus stood at the front door with her eyes staring directly into mine which caused my heart to pick up the pace and I clutched on my shirt. Without a single word from me, I joined her into her home. The place still looked the same, nothing has changed since the last time I was here. But would anything really have changed? I mean I was here only a few days ago.

"Do you want anything to drink?" Samus offered as she entered the kitchen.

"Just water will be nice..."

I sat down on the couch furthest from the front door. Samus returned and handed me a glass of water. I thanked her and took a sip from my drink. She took a seat on the couch in front of me and crossed her legs.

"How much of that did you hear?" she asked out of nowhere.

"Uhm...I heard you yelling. From there I heard the rest...it wasn't much."

Samus let out an aggravated sigh. "I figured you would have heard more."

"Who was that man? I do not remember seeing him or his truck the last time I was here."

Not wanting to talk about it right now, she waved her hand and dismissed my question. I decided not to push since she had no reason to tell me, I'm just a random girl in her eyes so why talk about it? I simply smiled and sipped from my drink.

"I know why you're here," she spoke up. "But why now, don't you have to be in school?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. I'm not allowed to go to school all day, only until noon am I to return home."

"Figures." It's like she expected me to say that answer.

I bit my lip and placed the empty glass cup on the wooden table between us. I don't know why it stung, but it did and again, I didn't feel like pressing the subject on so I dropped it. Silence filled the room and I felt my heart thud against my rib cage. Samus noticed my wincing and held her gaze at me.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine...just, pain."

She kept staring at me, watching. With her staring at me my heart begun to throb again. I placed a hand against my chest and felt it. It doesn't feel like I'm going to have a scene so maybe it's just nerves getting to me. I took in a deep breath and then I breathe out. My heart stuttered and then calmed down.

Samus raised her brow. "Seriously, are you okay? I can't have you passing out again."

Her concerned voice snapped me out of my little trance. Bowing my head to apologize, I excused myself and walked into the hall opening the first door on the left, guessing correctly that it's a bathroom. I stood in front of the sink and turned the faucet on. I relished the warm soothing water rushing down on my hands. Splashing the water on my face, I let out a heavenly sigh and stare at myself through the mirror. My crystal blue eyes are staring back at me. Have I always looked this pale? Why are my ears so pointy?

A knock from the door startled me out of my thoughts. "Ey, you okay in there?"

The air escaped from my lips and I opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just had to breathe a bit."

"Oh, um, alright I guess. Geez, you're weirder than anyone else I've met."

I stared up at her with my head tilted to the side. "Am I really?"

"Okay well, not really since I've met people worse than you back in high school."

"You're a graduate?"

I noticed that her eyes widened for a split second, she looked like she revealed something very important that she wasn't supposed to say. Samus regained her composure and moved aside so I could pass by.

"Yeah I suppose."

She looked unsettled. She seemed like something was bothering her. Her body shifted around ever so slightly that I probably wouldn't have noticed if I wasn't paying so much attention. I walked by her and we both returned to the living room. I didn't return to the couch, instead I just stayed standing next to the nearest wall, while she retreated to the kitchen. Was she staying away from me?

"Would you like me to leave?" I spoke up, breaking the deafening silence between us.

"Yes."

There's that bluntness again. With a heavy sigh, I bowed my head to show respect and hide a bit of the pain. "Thank you for inviting me in." Without another word from her, I exited her house.

[=_]

"I'm surprised Zel, I didn't think you would even hang out with us today since you've been so preoccupied lately."

I turned my head towards Ike and had his eyes on the road in front of us. He's driving the car that all of us are sitting in with me taking the passenger's seat. Our friend Red sat behind us taking the left window and Pit sat behind me taking the seat next to the right window. Dark sits right in between them both.

"I've been having my head in the clouds for a while so I thought that maybe I need some time out," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

Pit waddled up from his seat and held onto the head rest. "I'm more or less surprised that your parents agreed to let you go out. I figured that Ike would have to put up a fight again like last time."

Pit, he's one of the younger people that I know. Chocolate brown hair, baby blue eyes and the personality of a child from time to time at least. He's a freshman in high school unlike Ike and I where we're both seniors. He has a twin brother who is named Pittoo, but he goes by the name Dark since he hated his name. Unlike Pit, he has raven hair and crimson eyes. He does not bare the same energy and spirit as his spastic brother. Both are quite different honestly.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that her parents had good reasons to keep her from going out of the house?" Ike's eyes flickered from the road ahead to the rear view mirror and looked at Pit. "I thought she was just another person being abused by her parents."

Ike. One of my longer lasting friends. I've known him ever since I was enrolled in Right Smashing High School two years ago in our junior year. With his blue hair, toned body and easy eyes, he's practically a "catch" as other girls would call it. He's been there for me for the longest time, even when I didn't know my way around the school he helped me. Ike was the only other person outside my family who actually knows about my heart condition. I don't know why but I feel like he's been over protective of me.

Pit leaned back in his seat and nudged Red on the side. "You hear that Red? Our buddy Ike was trying to be a noble hero." He laughed as Red and I joined in with him. Ike had a small blush creep up on his face and I couldn't help but find it adorable.

"But Zelda, why did your parents allow you to go?" Red questioned.

Red is another one of my friends who is younger than me and Ike. He's a junior with very little to say and not much known about him. I only know of his interests and that's having Pokemon as pets. Pokemon are kept in labs to be studied on since they are very rare to come by and Red's father happened to be professor who works in one of these labs. The guy has a Pikachu in his care along with a Squirtle and Ivysaur. Something that I've noticed about him is that he always accompanied by a red had.

"It's because they trust you guys. Since I at least have all three of you guys to company me, they think that I'll be fine. Which I'm glad too as well, it's nice leaving the neighborhood from time to time."

"Well, it's nice that you are free for today!" Pit cheered. "Having you around with us makes things so much better, Ike especially feels that way too."

"Pit!"

I turned my head towards Ike and smirked at him. "Oh? I make things better Ike?"

His faint blush was not so faint anymore. With one hand on the steering wheel, he used his other hand to rub the back of his neck. "Oh, well...you see?"

I giggled. "Oh Ike, you know you shouldn't let Pit tease you like that."

"Tch yeah, yeah I know. Anyways, how's the mall sounding to you guys? Wanna go?"

"What can we even do at the mall? Don't we just walk around everywhere?" Pit questioned as he pondered about the fact. "What do teenagers actually do other than shop at the mall?"

I looked at the chocolate haired boy again. "Pit, you're a teen too you know even though you're still a freshman. Both you and Dark." I glanced over at his brother who just glared at me. It didn't seem to phase me as much since I've met Samus. Samus...

"I guess we can go if we want to walk around. Maybe we could go to a park instead?" Red suggested.

Pit bounced around his seat with such energy that I couldn't even fathom the fact that he's able to keep it in check in Ike's cramped car. "The park sounds nice! You good with this Dark?" His brother only shrugged in response. "Ike? You up for a nice relaxing day under the sun?"

"Yeah that does sound good." He turned around slightly and smiled before returning his attention onto the road. "Well if everyone's up for it then we go."

"Zelda?" Dark whispered in my ear. I stared at him and noticed that he moved up the seat a bit for me to hear him. "What's wrong? You have that cloudy look in your eyes."

I shook my head and said in a hushed tone, "Don't mind me Dark, I just have some things in my mind."

He rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me it's because I glared at you."

"Not at all. You just ended up reminding me of someone I...I know." My eyes glazed over the carpeting underneath our feet. I could feel Dark's eyes on me, he tapped a finger on my cheek and my gaze returned to him. I could have sworn that he flashed a faint smile but it's gone before I could even register it.

I don't know why I was reminded of Samus. Even though Dark glared at me often than Samus, that woman's eyes themselves hurt my own soul. Her ice, cold, painful stare made my heart throb. It's not like I should talk about it to the guys anyways. I felt like it's better if I don't mention this to Dark, or Red, especially Pit. I know Ike was completely against me talking to her from the beginning, so I couldn't mention her to him.

I sat back in my seat and sighed. Turning my head, I watched everything rush past us through the window.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm trying to build up the story so I hope it's not too slow. I'm surprised by how fast I'm getting all of this done. Everyone's support, I decided to continue with the story so yay! The chapters will come along slowly as I'm almost done with my first semester in college and that means finals. Enjoy this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It has been a while since I've actually been at the park. Many people take the time out of their lives just to go to this specific place and get away from the responsibilities of their life. That's how I see the park anyways. My friends don't really view it the same way I do. Probably because they take some things for granted.

Readjusting to the wooden bench, I raised my head and stared at the setting sun. Something else they take for granted, the sun. How warm it is, I almost barely get to feel the heat at first hand. The cool air from winter is settling in and yet the sun still gives off it's shining beauty and warmth to us.

Who knows when it will be the next time until my parents allow me to go out again. The unsettling thought caused my heart to quiver in my chest. It calmed down once I placed a hand right on my left breast and breathed in.

"Hey Zelda!" I turned my head towards Pit. "You sure you don't want to play with us? Kickball's fun with a lot of people!"

I waved my hand, "No Pit, I'm just going to sit this one out."

"Aww, but you always sit out during our games."

Ike walked up to the boy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pit, she doesn't want to play. Leave her be if she doesn't feel like playing." He faced me and gave an approving nod.

"Man Ike, you're no fun," Pit pouted.

Pit wouldn't know why I would sit out during their games. Since I have the problem with my heart, I am not allowed to cause too much action towards myself. I shouldn't stress myself anyways because a single heart attack could mean fatal consequences. My body shuddered at that fact.

The two returned to Red and back to their game of kickball as Pit called it and I'm left alone once again. I kicked my feet in rhythm of my slow heartbeat, matching the pace as it suddenly got faster then slowed down. It wasn't must fun in the park with just me sitting here and the fact that I'm restricted on doing anything bothered me.

I wish...I wish I could just-

"What are you doing?"

My heart leaped in my chest and I was startled out of my thoughts. I turned my body half way around only to meet bright red eyes staring directly into mine.

"D-Dark? You startled me..." I breathed.

"Why aren't you playing? I figured that if anyone would play like a dork it would be you, what gives?" He crossed his arms and leaned his weight on one side of his body.

"Oh I just don't feel like playing around," I lied. "I rather much sit here and watch you guys have fun." He suddenly placed his hand right on my left breast. "Dark!?"

"You're lying," he mumbled.

"W-what...?"

"You're lying." He repeated, "I can tell, your heart is faster than your normal pace and I know it beats unnaturally slow."

He kept his hand on my breast, he didn't move, his eyes were set on his hand. I just stared at him, watching and waiting for him to move his hand. I was about to tell him to move back until I suddenly started thinking about...Her. Samus. What if Samus was here, what if her hand on my breast right now?

My heart clenched and I let out a gasp, Dark's eyes widened as he felt my internal organ shudder underneath his fingertips.

"What the hell...?" Dark breathed. "What...what the hell did I just feel?" Sudden fear clouded in his eyes as they darted up at mine. "Why did your heart just-"

"Please, please don't say anything," I begged. "No one can know...I...I have a condition but I just don't want anyone to know. Dark please don't say anything to anyone, especially Pit. Please."

"You have a condition...?" he repeated with uncertainty.

"Yes...I rather not talk about it..."

He paused without saying a word. I wonder what he's thinking with his hand pressed up against my thundering heart. I sucked in the air because my heart is beating so hard, it makes it hard for me to breathe. I eyed Dark once more. He seemed to be thinking hard but about what?

"Who else knows?" he asked.

I lowered my head. "Ike...he's the only one outside of my family who knows."

"I see." He nodded his head and took his hand off of my chest. "I won't tell anyone, I promise."

I smiled. "Dark, thank you so much-"

"But you know that you have to tell Pit eventually. You can't keep your secret hidden from him much longer." My smile faded and a sigh escaped my lips. I will make it your call to tell him whenever you feel like the time is right. You better not tell him when you're on your deathbed, I swear to Gods if you do-" He stopped midway of his sentence. He must have felt my anxiety because he also sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "At least tell me what precautions you're taking."

Dark walked around the bench and took a seat next to me. It made me feel better that he was willing to listen.

"Basically...I can't run or do anything that will cause my heart rate to increase. Chances are that I could end up having a cardiac arrest. All I can do is just walk around so I'm not allowed to have...'excitement' in my life."

"Geez, that explains why you never do anything with Pit. I always wondered why you always declined Pit's offer to play with him. He thought that you thought he was really childish."

I giggled and shook my head. "No, of course not. He has a great spirit and a fun personality, it's like he's still acting like a child." I hold myself and close my eyes. "I envy him."

"I guess."

I didn't expect Dark to understand, then again it's like not gave him much to go on with my vague explanation on how I'm limited to my actions. He doesn't know that I was different than other children at a younger age.

"I honestly didn't know you had to deal with it," Dark added to the silence. "Must be rough."

"You could say that." He doesn't know the half of it.

We both stayed quiet afterwards and just sat there. My hair danced in the cool breeze and I closed my eyes. I heard footsteps walk toward me and I turned my head. Ike caught my stare and waved.

"Hey, look who's here." He looked passed me and I followed his gaze. My heart jumped.

Samus was here.

The woman was sitting at a bench a little ways ahead of us. She paid no attention to anything, she was just staring out into the distance. I wonder what she's thinking about.

"Anyways," Ike begun. "Zelda I was going to ask you if you wanted to go home? We've been here a while so I thought you were kind of tired since you were sitting the whole time."

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine here. You can still keep playing with Pit. Maybe Dark can join with you guys too."

"What? Who says that I want to-" He saw the pleading look in my eyes and sighed. "Yeah, uhm, we can go kick a ball or something. I dunno."

After a small wave of my hand, both of the guys joined Pit. I returned my attention back to Samus who didn't seem to move at all. Getting up from my seat, I walked over and stopped right in front of her.

"Hey," I said.

Her head shot up and rolled her eyes after a quick look at me. "Oh, it's you," she said with disdain in her voice. I winced.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I have no business telling you."

"Oh...I just um...wanted to know." I turned back around and watched the guys kick around a red ball around. A sigh escaped my lips.

"You can sit down."

"Huh?"

"You can sit down. It's fine."

I couldn't hide my smile. I sat down on the bench right next to Samus and placed my hands on my lap. We both sat quietly, watching the people run and play in front of us. I couldn't help but feel envious of them. They don't have to worry about their health hindering them from being able to enjoy their time outside. Oh how I wish I could be like them. How I wish I could be normal.

"What's wrong?" I noticed that Samus was watching me with her worry filled eyes. My heart leaped in my chest.

"It's nothing..." I muttered.

"Doesn't seem like that."

"I'm jealous." I turned away from Samus and held my gaze at my friends. "They don't have to worry about anything while they move around like that. While they have fun."

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I don't have that luxury." Lowering my head, my hands balled into a fist and I closed my eyes. "The only thing they have to worry about are classes and girls and all those other 'normal' teenage stuff. And me? All I have is..." I pause. "I don't need to tell you such nonsense...you don't even know me so why bother you with my crap?"

"You're right, I don't know you. Still, telling someone can make it better. Your...friends...are there for a reason. Talk." I heard the hesitation when she mentioned the word 'friends'.

"They wouldn't understand..." My shoulders dropped and my body slumped. "No one would understand."

With a sad sigh, she replied with, "You'd be surprised that there will at least be someone who might understand."

"Why are you even talking to me?" That came out harsher than I intended it. "You showed no interest in talking to me before...so why now all of a sudden? At least tell me that."

"I have no reason. I just did."

"Hard to believe," I muttered.

"Look, I don't need this attitude from you," she spat. "I saw that you were upset so I asked what's wrong. I guess it was stupid of me to even try."

I looked over at Samus. How could I have been harsh like that? She was just trying to help, it wasn't like she was ignoring me like Ike or pushing it away like my parents. She was actually being somewhat supportive in her own less comforting way. What am I doing?

Lowering my head once more, I apologized to her.

"Forget it," she growled.

"I shouldn't have been bitter about it..."

"I said it's fine."

I returned my gaze towards her. "But I-"

"Enough! I don't want to fucking hear it!"

I shrink in my seat and pulled myself away from her. My heart begun to palpitate harshly in my chest and I let out a soft cry. Samus noticed my pain and moved in close.

"H-hey, what's wrong?"

"...H-Hurts..." Am I having another scene? No, not now! Not like this!

I placed a hand on my chest, gripping my shirt tightly as my breathing became shallow. I shut my eyes tight for the pain was beginning to be too much to bare. At that moment, I felt someone place a hand over mine. Slightly opening my eyes, my heart painfully jumped when I saw that it was Samus' hand that held mine.

"Move your hand," she spoke softly.

As if I was in a trance, I moved my hand aside only for her to place her hand in between my breasts. I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks and hear my palpitating heart beating in my ears.

"Fuck...your heart," she whispered in a husky tone. She shook her head and stared straight into my eyes. Have her eyes been this blue? "Okay, I need you to take a deep breath with me. In." She breathed in deeply and so did I. "Out." We both released our breath. We repeated this several times until I felt my heart slow down into a normal pace and the pain subsided.

With the pain nearly gone, it felt like a huge weight was lifted from my whole body. I felt my body shift to the side until a strong pair of arms caught me before I hit the ground.

"Easy," Samus whispered in my ear that sent shivers down my spine. "You worked yourself up, you need to go home and rest."

"I..." Before I could get a chance to say anything, sleep had overcome me.

...

..

.

"Zelda!"

My eyes shot open and my heart jumped. Right in front of me, I see that Ike, Pit, Dark and Red are staring directly at me but they stood on their side. Was I lying down?

"Zelda," Ike begun with a sigh of relief, "thank gods you're alright."

"W-what happened...?" I asked as I sat up on the bench.

Red shook his head and shrugged. "I'm not sure, we noticed that you were lying down on the bench and ran over here. Ike said something about you having a...scene?"

"Yeah!" Pit jumped in. "Ike was really scared and well, it also scared all of us. When we got here, we noticed that you were actually asleep on the bench."

"A-asleep? But I was just..." Samus! I looked around and saw no trace of her. Did she lie me down while after I...?

"Zelda." I turned towards Ike, his eyes still showing great concern. "Are you sure you're okay? You didn't..." he trailed off.

I simply replied with a shake of my head and offered a tired smile. "No, no, I'm quite alright. I guess I really was tired after all," I giggled. "If you all don't mind, I would like to return home."

"Of course," Ike returned my smile.

I placed a hand over my fast paced heart. Just thinking about her is making it speed up, and it doesn't hurt. It couldn't have been a dream. She managed to calm me down before it gone even worse.

Samus Aran. What are you doing to me?

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, so another chapter in a month, look at me go! So I might try to also get a chapter in Through Space and Fields by the end of this week, if not then next week. I actually love how the beginning of the chapter goes and I'm not disgusted by how the chapter ends. So yay! Enjoy and have a Happy Thanksgiving.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been a week since the event at the park and I haven't seen Samus at all. I have been going on my walks past her house at the usual time, but I haven't seen her outside. I came to the conclusion that she may be avoiding me. It was a random conclusion that had no evidence backing me up at all, it's just my mind coming up with this idea. It would be nice to see her once again though.

I never really understood how she of all people managed to calm down my heart, something that no one, not even Ike could do. There was something about that woman as I stared into her eyes while her hand was pressed up against my heart that made me feel like I had some sort of connection. Nothing more other than something was pulling me towards her. Like some sort of invisible force that makes me was to go back for more. All of this sounds very idiotic.

Besides I shouldn't be thinking about her at all, I should be focused on my studies or concentrate on my friends. This random woman pops in my life out of nowhere and now she is the center of my attention? That doesn't seem right especially since I seem to forget about my friends once my mind wonders off. It's not fair.

"Zelda."

I snapped out of my thoughts and frantically look around me. All of my classmates are already leaving the classroom with their stuff in hand. Next to me, Ike, waved his hand in front of my face in order to get my attention. It worked.

"Wait, is class over?"

"Yeah, it's been over for five minutes. You okay?" he spoke softly. "You seem to be staring off into space."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about things."

"Was something bothering you?"

I shook my head. "No, just thinking."

He stared at me. He looked like he wanted to believe me but doesn't know how to press on. "You do know that if you ever need to talk to someone that I'm always here, right?"

"Ike I'm telling you, I'm fine." I smiled and gathered my belongings. "It's very kind of you to worry about me but I was just thinking about something random, trust me when I say that there's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so," he sighed. "Something's been up with you lately and I don't know, I just can't stop worrying."

"You always seem to be worried about me..." My eyes gazed downward to the ground feeling a sad smile form on my face. "Even with the tiniest things, you get worked up." Getting up from my seat, I made my way towards the classroom entrance with Ike following behind me.

"Hey, do you want to go do something?" I turned and faced Ike who had a faint blush on his cheeks. "Maybe today or tomorrow, or you know, whenever you want to. I mean, I can wait but I just want to ask-"

"I'm sorry, I don't really feel like doing anything. I was just going to stay with my parents and maybe work on my homework."

"Oh," his tone dropped. "That's okay, I kinda figured you would have been busy or something. Would you...um, would you like me to drive you home?"

I shook my head. "That won't be necessary, my mother told me that she would pick me up this morning."

"Oh, then I might as well head on to my car then. I'll see you around, okay?"

After saying our farewells, Ike left to the parking lot while I went towards the front of the school where they drop off the students. While waiting for several minutes, I took my phone out from my pocket and started fiddling with it. A few minutes passed by then mother picked me up in her car.

"How was your day, sweetie?" my mother asked me.

"It was slow."

"School can get like that. I remembered that the days that were the slowest for me were the days that I always felt sad. Tell me, is something bothering you?"

I shook my head without replying a single word.

"Honey, I know something has been off about you. I know that you're acting different." This again. "You haven't been acting the same since you returned from your walk a few weeks ago. You've been sluggish lately, and you don't seem to have the energy as you used to have."

"Mother, I'm just tired with all of the studies that I've been having." I smiled faintly as I pulled out my earbuds from my bag, putting them in my ears as soon as I took them out. "It's just hard, that's all. If you do not mind, I'll just take a nap."

"Of course, sweetie."

The day passed ever so slowly. My mother, father, and I sat around the table and quietly ate the turkey dinner that my mother prepared.

It's usually like this, just sitting in the kitchen without saying a single word to each other. They want to talk, I can feel it but no one starts the conversation. I have nothing to say to them, it's not that I hate them or anything. I actually have nothing to say.

"So your mother tells me that your day at school was slow," my father begun. "I guess nothing eventful must of happened."

"Mhm... Was it like that for you both when you were my age? Just randomly having a slow day?"

My mother chuckled. "Oh of course especially since your grandparents had me take after school programs. All of the stress got me so worked up that I actually ended up passing out in the middle of the hallway."

I gasped. "That actually happened?"

"Oh yes, it did sweetheart," my father responded. "I was the one who carried your mother to the nurse's office." My mother reached to his side and held his hand, giving him a loving smile.

"Was that how you both first met each other?" I asked. He chuckled and responded with a slow nod of his head. "That is so sweet, I never knew that's how you met each other."

My father smiled. "You never asked."

"Father!"

"Now, now you two, go on and eat your dinner I know it won't eat itself." My mother pointed her fork at me. "And you need all the energy you can get since you're feeling so sluggish."

Chuckling softly, I took a bite of the turkey. "Yes, yes mother."

"If you want, you can take it easy on yourself with your studies."

I stared at my mother who was returning my gaze with a smile. "Since something is stressing you, then it must be because you're overworking yourself with school."

"Mother..." I smiled. "Of course, I actually feel like I do need to take it easy on myself. Thank you so much for understanding."

"Especially since you didn't directly tell us anything," my father added.

"Which is why we can never stress enough when we say that if you need to talk about anything, you can always come to us darling. We do worry about you and we care."

I turned away, almost feeling slightly embarrassed. "Mother, father, you're smothering me."

"I don't see it as smothering." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a bear tight hug. "Now this is what I call smothering!"

"Father. Can't. Breathe!"

"Oh Daphness, let her go. After all these years, she's still being crushed by your grip and I don't think it's going to change anytime soon."

"Are you calling me fat, woman?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not," she chuckled.

"Besides, you know you love me the way I am."

"Why? You still act like you're in your early twenties."

"I have you know, I'm only in my early thirties," he huffed. My mother only stared at him.

"Father! Grip!" I gasped.

"Oops, sorry." He let me go and we both burst into a fit of laughter. My mother soon joined in.

After dinner, we took our family session back to the living room where my mother and father sat in the largest couch while I sat in the recliner chairs. The television was on a channel that was showing a comedic show about some cartoon rocks or something that my parents loved watching on their spare time. I watched it with them but I wasn't paying much attention to it. I was more or less letting my mind wonder around the living room and stared at the furniture.

My mother and father acted like they're my age, carefree of the world that was around them. My mother said that she was pressured into surpassing her classmates in her classes so she could uphold her family name. I wondered if my father had the same thing happen to him as he was growing up, or if he always had this laid back attitude towards the world. That placed another question in my head. Was my mother uptight until she met my father?

"Are you okay, Zelda?" I snapped out of my trance and stared at my father. My mother may have left to get a drink or something because it was only my father who sat on the couch. "You were staring at the coffee table for a while."

"Oh, uhm yeah, I guess I was just a little tired," I yawned.

My father patted the cushions next to him and smiled. "Why don't you sit with me?"

"Okay..." I got up from the chair and sat on the couch next to him. I rested against him and stared at the television.

"A lot of things seem to be going through your mind right now."

I shook my head. "N-no, it's nothing father honestly."

"Princess, you know it's written all over your face. Your mother might not see it, but I do." I sighed since my father wasn't going to take a 'no' for an answer. "You know, you remind me a lot of her."

"Mom?"

"Mhm. Especially how you end up getting worried about things that you can and can't control. I know one of them is school since you were home schooled almost all of your life and it is understandable why you're struggling to juggle so many unknown classes." I nodded in agreement, knowing full well that he's right about that. "I'm guessing the other thing might be about boys. Am I correct?"

I jumped up. "B-boys?!"

"I'm only guessing since you're spending time with your friends, especially that Ike friend of yours." Ike? "I can see it in his eye whenever I see you with him, he likes you."

"L-likes me?!"

"I wonder if it's time I give you _that_ talk? Is it even appropriate for me to tell you."

"F-Father! N-Now doesn't seem appropriate!" I shook my head. "Besides, I...don't know if I feel the same way for him..."

He patted my head. "I figured. I always thought that maybe your interests were on something else other than guys." I stared at him, wondering what he meant by those words. Does he think that I'm not interest in finding a boyfriend, or is it that he thinks that I'm busy with other things? He only smiled, turned the TV off and stood up. "Alright, well it's time for bed and I think you should really sleep."

"Of course father."

"Goodnight my little Princess." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and headed upstairs.

"Goodnight, father."

My mother returned to the living room and asked where father went. After I told her that he went into their room, we gave each other our good-nights and she returned back to her room with father. I headed up to my room back upstairs as well and lied down on my bed.

Today was different. Usually they act quiet around me as if they have to restrict their conversations when I'm around. We do have our moments together but nothing lasted through most of dinner, which surprised me. In fact, we don't usually have dinner together. Most of the time I'm just reheating the food my mother made for lunch after they left to their rooms. But not this time. I...I enjoyed it. Is this how normal families act towards each other at dinner? Do they usually laugh and have fun together?

I wished we could have more of this.

After several consecutive yawns, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY. I had such a horrible writer's block with this chapter that I thought I would _never_ type this out. So just a little family quality time that Zelda truly needs. A short chapter but I'm glad that i was able to post something to get me going! See you next time~!**


	5. Update - Must Read

_**So I Come With an Apology**_

So first off I want to apologize with the lack of an activity. I've been working on a one chapter story for our girls but things have happened since the last update.

 **Not going into detail and I won't if anyone asks.**

Because of things, I'm just going to focus on myself for a little while. Or a long while. I don't know it depends.

I'm going to put this story and my other story (depending on which story you're reading this update from) on a hiatus for the time being but I won't know when I'll actually start posting anything.

I'll work on chapters but there will be no guarantee if I'll finish anything and if I do finish, I won't be posting anything until I'm out of this weird state that I'm in. It depends.

I just can't deal with much stress or anything else. I can't think straight right now. It's confusing, painful, and I just need time away from my writing if any of this makes sense.

So I'm sorry for anyone who's looking forwards to my work. I promise, they will not be canceled. I promise.

I just can't work right now. It hurts too much.

I will have my new one chapter story posted by the end of this week, so, look forward to that.

Thanks so much for all of the wonderful support and again, I'm so sorry.

I'll see you all soon, I hope.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

There she was, Samus was finally watering her lawn during my walk which brought a slight smile on my face. I couldn't help myself, I feel much happier whenever I see her. Though I have been getting better managing my emotions about this situation that I've yet to understand myself. My heart fluttered in my chest, I might as well go up to her and say something.

As I got closer and closer to Samus, I felt a pang in my chest. What if I should just leave her alone. She's always been avoiding me and yet out of nowhere I come over to her and make her feel what, annoyed? I shook my head and tried not to notice the woman as I passed by her house.

"Hey you." Please do not call me. Please do not call me. "Zelda, was it? Hey."

My body stopped dead in its tracks and I turned my head towards her. She wore the same outfit that she had that same day we first met. She waved her hand, beckoning for me to go over and my legs took me to her like my body had a mind of its own. She finished up watering the lawn and turned off the hose.

"Hey, so would you like to come inside?" she asked.

I smiled. "It would be nice to get out of the sun, thank you very much."

I walked inside her home and it still hasn't changed in the time that has passed. The sofas and coffee table still stood in the same exact spot as I woke up on. Samus offered my some water to which I replied with a yes and off to the kitchen she went. This is nice and I liked it but, something about all of this is not right. The fact that Samus invited me inside and is actually being polite to me? I mean, only in my wildest dreams.

Is it a dream?

I pinched my arm and let out a squeak. No, that was definitely real and it hurt. If this is real then something must be wrong with Samus and now I can't stop feeling completely worried. Samus returned back with a glass of water and handed it to me.

"It's not that I'm grateful for your hospitality but..." I drifted off seeming oddly intimidated.

"Is it because I suddenly brought you into my house and I'm being really nice to you out of nowhere?" I nod. "I could see how you're freaked out right now knowing that I practically treated you like trash every time we talked."

I shook my head. "Not really, you did help me calm down that one time at the park!"

She stared at me, almost trying to give off a genuine smile but only came across as scared. "I just didn't want you to go on ahead and have a heart attack on me is all. I didn't do anything special to you."

She would be surprised. I took a sip of my water and placed it on the counter. "Either way, thank you. There must be something that I could do to show my gratitude."

"No, no, no. Just thank you is fine." Silence surrounded us and I realized that she wanted to ask something of me. She fidgeted around her seat as if she needed to desperately say something.

"What's the matter?" I asked her after taking another sip of water.

"Would you like to...I dunno. Hang out and go somewhere or something? I dunno." I completely was unaware of the water at that point. I began coughing roughly from the sudden water that I accidentally breathed in and Samus only sat with a look of defeat. "Geez, if you had that reaction then I guess maybe you don't want to."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I want to do something!" I immediately shouted as I got control of my lungs once again which took Samus by surprise. "S-sorry. Where are my manners, I would love to hang around with you Samus," I smiled.

"Alright then, um, then would you want to go do something right now?"

I crossed my arms and started thinking. What could we do? Where could we go? Is there anything that we could even do that I wouldn't hinder it? All these questions and yet I have no answer for her. I noticed that she was looking at me and I felt a blush on my cheeks.

"I'm guessing you can't really think of anything, huh?" she said.

I shook my head. "No, not really. I mean I'm not sure if I'm even able to do much of the things that I other friends do when they hang out. Then again, I don't know what other people do when they hang out."

"Random shit like going to the movies, maybe go to the mall. I even hear that they just go to a restaurant and sit on one of the tables and just talk about random shit. Kinda pointless if you ask me since it seems like you can do these things when you're at home."

I nod. "That is true. Hey, what if we just stay here? I mean it's better and we can just talk or watch a movie or two on your couch." I don't know why I feel like Samus didn't even consider that thought, maybe it's the surprised look on her face.

"Never really thought of that."

"Then that's that!" I cheered.

"Hey, um, weren't you walking before I invited you in?" I blinked and then it hit me.

"What time is it!? My mother, my father, oh no if I take too long their going to lose their heads!" I winced as I felt my heart throb.

Samus stood up. "Hey easy, calm down there. If you're worried about that I can just drive you home. I'm still doing it since I feel that you're going to rush back into your house without even thinking about your health issues." She's right though. I hear jingling from the kitchen and I see that she's in front of the door. "Come on, I'll take you home."

My blush returned. "A-alright, thank you so very much."

The ride home was short and silent. Samus didn't say anything and I wanted to say something desperately. I mean I'm sitting in the car that belonged to the woman who I've been thinking of for weeks on end so of course I want to say something. My heart galloped in my chest, is there anything to say though? I this technically an obsession? Oh my.

"So," Samus spoke up as she broke the silence. "since you were on your way back home, then that means we have to reschedule our little visit. Since it's Friday, would you like to come over tomorrow?"

"That would be lovely," I smiled. "It's a date then."

Samus halfway looked at me with a questioning look which made me second guess what I just said.

At that moment, my face turned completely red that I could practically pass for an apple. Why did I just say that? "A-ah n-no wait, I-I mean I-I didn't m-mean...w-well u-uh."

"Hey easy, calm down. I know what you meant." I shrank down in my seat.

We arrived in front of my house and I noticed that the garage was open and my parents were sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for me. I saw that Samus also cringed at the sight of my own house but I decided not to say anything. I opened the car door but stopped right when I felt her hand on mines.

"Maybe I should give you my number just in case we change plans."

My heart galloped once more. "Your number? That would be a good idea, it would also help me from having to always go to your house just to ask you a simple question."

Samus wrote her phone number on a torn off piece of paper and handed it to me. I clutched the paper in my hand and I got out of the car.

"Thank you again for the ride home. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She nodded. "I'll see you later."

Closing the car door, she drove down the road and out of my sight. I'm spending the day with Samus, I'm going to be with Samus, oh goddesses I'm not prepared for this. I breathed in then out and then walked through the yard and into the garage. My father stood up and I jumped into my father's arms.

"Hello Father and hi Mother, I'm so sorry for being so late I spent my walk to talk to my uh...friend."

My mother got up from one of the chairs and joined me and my father. "So was that your friend that brought you here?" she mother asked.

"I guess you can call her that," I shrugged.

"What's your friend's name?" my father asked.

Do they know about Samus' police life? Would they be a little apprehensive if I mention her name? How are they going to take it? "Samus, Samus Aran. She lives in the other side of the neighborhood." They seem to acknowledge her name. My parents looked at each other and smiled.

"So you made a new friend on your walk I see," my mother cheered. "Oh I was wondering if you would ever make a girl friend."

My face heated up. "Girlfriend?"

My father chuckled. "Yes Zelda, a girl friend. You seem to be hanging out with guys so much that we assumed that you would never find a female friend to hang out with. It's good to have someone the same gender you can ask things about."

"L-Like what?!"

My mother shook her head. "Maybe it's best we don't talk about it. Come now, let's go inside. You must be hungry, dear."

It was safe to assume that I wasn't able to sleep later that night.

The next day rolled around and I had woken up much earlier than I initially wanted to. I got up and dressed myself with a light purple dress that I really loved. When everything was said and done, I sat on my bed and pulled out my phone. The phone number that Samus gave to me the previous day was already saved on my phone with Samus' name typed as the owner. I've yet to send her a message today, so I should probably do that. I grabbed my phone and typed in.

Zelda, 6:35 Sat:  
 _'Good morning, this is Zelda, in case you didn't know. Just wanted to make sure you had my number saved.'_

Taking a deep breath, I clutched the phone to my chest and I stood up on my feet. Thinking that I need to get some food in me, I head to my door and right as I grabbed the knob I felt my phone vibrate in my hand. I jumped, is that Samus? Taking a peek at my phone I smiled when I saw that it indeed was her.

Samus, 6:37 Sat:  
 _'Morning, kinda surprised that you're up this early'_

My phone buzzed once again and I saw that she messaged again.

Samus, 6:38 Sat:  
 _'Just saved your number'_

Oh dear Goddesses, I'm feeling my whole face burn up. I fumbled with my phone and typed a message out to her, as I took my seat back on my bed.

Zelda, 6:38 Sat:  
 _'Believe me, I don't usually wake up at this time! It was more of...I couldn't sleep.'_

I heard the buzz from my phone and quickly read the message Samus sent me.

Samus, 6:38 Sat:  
 _'This usually happen to you?'_

Zelda, 6:39 Sat:  
 _'Not really.'_

It's safe to say that I haven't gotten up from my bed the rest of the morning.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so sorry for my slow updates. You all know it's the usual. This chapter took longer than I expected it to and I'm slightly disappointed how it ended up. Don't get me wrong, I love the beginning but as more problems arose, the more the chapter dragged and...oh well, at least we're finally getting more of a conversation out of these two. Wonder what they will do later at Samus' place? See ya next time.**


End file.
